Chip off the old block
by taterbug
Summary: Spike is suddenly chip-less...Buffy has a sudden change of heart. This is my first B/S fic, please review.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Chip off the old block  
Summary: This is after "the body"...and before Buffy died and intervention never happened.  
Author: taterbug.  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss and I am just borrowing.   
  
  
  
The first thing we see is the graveyard, at nighttime. We zoom in on a tree...a nice peaceful tree; just standing there...not hurting no one. Smack, Buffy's head slams into the side of it. She quickly gets up and back into fighting position, we can now tell she is fighting a whole group of vamps...at least 5. They have surrounded her; she doesn't seem all that worried though. Vamp 1 starts to move in on her...   
  
Vamp1: (stupid/evil smile) getting scared, Slayer?  
  
Buffy quickly breaks off a tree limb and stakes vamp 1...he looks shocked.  
  
Buffy: (laughing, just piss em off) of you?! Ohhh...that's funny!  
  
The other vamps look at each other, a little worried. Vamp 2 goes to hit her from behind, Buffy swiftly ducks easily missing the hit, and then stands back up hitting vamp 2 in the jaw with her elbow. She turns around to finish off vamp 2 but in the process vamp 3 kicks her from behind causing her to fall onto vamp 2. She smiles at him and then grabs hold of his shirt and proceeds to do a front roll, rolling vamp 2 around with her. She keeps hold of his shirt and as soon as she is in sitting position she throws him against the tree right into a branch...causing him to dust. Buffy promptly stands up and dusts off her pants. She looks around at the remaining three vamps...  
  
Buffy: okay, now...who kicked me?  
  
The vamps look at each other and agree. Vamp 3 takes a step forward, gnaws, and takes a powerful swing at her. Buffy blocks it and kicks him in the chest, it doesn't faze him, and he comes back with yet another punch. This one connects and Buffy takes a few steps back almost falling over. Vamp 4 and 5 take advantage of the situation and each of them grab an arm, pick her up and slam her into the tree. Vamp3 walks up and kicks her in the jaw. Buffy goes to kick him back, while still being held by Vamp 4 and 5. Vamp 3 grabs her foot, now Buffy is being suspended in the air by the vamps, and she is having trouble getting free.  
  
Buffy: (frustrated, and struggling)...As much fun as this is fellas can you put me down now?   
  
The vamps look at each other and shrug. Then they all at once drop her. Buffy smacks into the ground, landing on her back.  
  
Buffy: uhg...   
  
She starts to get up but vamp 3 kicks her in the nose and she falls back again. Vamp 4 grabs her shirt and tugs her up to her feet. She quickly punches him, he steps back. Vamp 5 starts to come up behind her; she promptly turns around and punches him in the jaw. Vamp 5 stumbles a little but then comes back with a massive jump kick, hitting Buffy on the side of the face. This causes her to fly forward, twisting from the hit...landing on her stomach a few feet away from Vamp 5. A pair of black shoes walk up in front of her, and before she can look up to see who it is a cigarette falls to the ground a foot away from her head. Without even looking up, Buffy turns around on her back and grabs hold of vamp 3 with her feet, which was about to stab her with some kind of metal pole. She kicks him and he falls on his ass a few feet away. Then a wooden arrow goes suddenly throw his chest...and like 1 and 2 he was dust. Buffy stands up still not looking behind her to see whom the "mystery" man is.  
  
Buffy: (annoyed) I didn't ask for your help...  
  
Vamp 4 comes up and he and Buffy start fighting, each throwing a few punches. Buffy gets the upper hand and swiftly snaps his neck Vamp 5 witnesses this and finally realizes that he should probably run. He quickly takes off, Buffy out of breath, starts after him. He is really fast; probably a track star in is "past" life. We watch Buffy and the vamp run out of view. We can finally see who the mystery man is, (like we didn't know) and of course it is Spike. He watches her run off and then he lights another cigarette. A few moments later Buffy comes walking back, looking annoyed and tired. She looks down at the weapon in Spike's hand...  
  
Buffy: Why didn't you just shoot him like you did the other one...when he started to run away...in stead of making me chase him half way around town!?  
  
Spike: (smart ass) You didn't ask...  
  
Buffy: (very! Annoyed) whatever...  
  
She starts to walk past him making an extreme effort to bump into his shoulder. Spike rolls his eyes and then mouths the word, "Whatever". Then he turns to follow her...  
  
Spike: Where ya going now...not like I care or anything.  
  
Buffy: why, do you plan on following me?....(She turns to look at him) no wait...that's all you ever do.  
  
Spike: (sarcastic, with a little sweetness thrown in) I'd follow you to the edge of the earth...  
  
Buffy: and hopefully just stay there...  
  
Spike managed out a small smile, and continued to follow her from behind...  
  
Buffy: (looking ahead, not at him) do you have to walk behind me? It's getting annoying...  
  
Spike: it's got a nice view...  
  
Buffy smiled, but didn't let him see her. They continued to walk until they got to his lair...  
  
Spike: This is my stop...  
  
Spike stopped walking, but Buffy kept going...not even looking back.  
  
Spike: (slight yell) Good Night, pet...  
  
Buffy still didn't answer and kept walking...Spike seemed disappointed but shrugged it off and took a puff of his cigarette before throwing it down.  
  
Spike: (under his breath) she loves me...  
  
He went over to the door of his lair and opened it. It was in bad shape from all the times Buffy had kicked it down. He went in and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Cut to: Streets. Nighttime.  
  
There is what looks like a young homeless man walking down the street. He is dirty and incredibly thin. He is minding his own business just looking at the ground as he walks, when some clean-cut guy with a cell phone bumps into him. The homeless man falls over, and the "phone guy" continues to walk without even helping him up. The homeless man suddenly looks really pissed and he gets up quickly, runs up to the guy and pushes/slams him into a parked car. The phone guy looks really shocked...  
  
Phone Guy: (to phone) let me call you back...  
  
The homeless man looks suddenly happy...  
  
Homeless man: (glee) my head...  
  
Phone Guy: (trying to not cause trouble, polite) Listen Dude, sorry 'bout knocking you over back there...what about your head? Are you hurt because...I don't have insurance.  
  
Homeless man: Can I ask you something real fast?  
  
Phone Guy: (little scared, polite) uh...sure, of course...anything?  
  
Homeless man: (smiling) Thanks, man  
  
The homeless man swiftly and hardly punches the Phone Guy right in the nose; the Phone Guy bends down on his knees and grabs his face, in pain.  
  
Homeless man: (cont.) did that hurt?  
  
Phone Guy: (in pain, hurt) What the hell is your problem! Of course it hurt!  
  
Homeless man: (laughing, more like a giggle) It's over...I'm free!  
  
The Phone Guy stands up and there is blood dripping down his face. He is ready to fight, now...  
  
Phone Guy: From what! Prison?  
  
The Phone Guy goes to punch the homeless man, but the homeless man blocks it and grabs hold of Phone Guy's shirt and swings him around throwing him into the alley behind him. The Homeless Guy vamps out and smiles as he walks into the alley. You here a slight scream as we...  
  
Cut to: Magic Shop.  
  
Xander, Willow, Tara, and Buffy are sitting at the table talking...  
  
Buffy: (cont.) I hope that's everyone...I just want her to have fun.  
  
Willow: What if there is like some really hot guy that she likes...but she never told you she likes him so he isn't invited...but she wants him to be invited...  
  
Buffy: You don't think she would tell me? I think she would me.   
  
Willow: I'm not saying that...it's just that she might be shy and not like to tell people that she likes people...I know someone who used to be like that.  
  
Xander: (confused) no I wasn't...(off there stares) ohh...oh! I get it.   
  
Buffy: maybe I should just tell her about the party...  
  
Xander: but then what would we yell when she walks in...I just don't think surprise would cut it at that point.  
  
Willow: maybe you should...remember your surprise party? That was bad...  
  
Xander: "You already know!"...No, that doesn't sound good. "Happy Birthday!"...No that's too plain. Maybe we should just try to scare her..."Boo!"  
  
Buffy: It wasn't that bad...  
  
Tara: (confused) what happened?  
  
Willow: Buffy came flying throw the Bronze window...kinda ruined the whole "surprise" part. Then Angel almost had to leave for months, which made Buffy sad...then the Judge was assembled. Then...(looks at Buffy, realizing) oh, it was worse then I thought.  
  
Buffy: (looks slightly upset) Now that we have tapped into my deepest buried memories...I say we get back to thinking about Dawn.  
  
Xander looks confused but everyone ignores him.  
  
Tara: Well, I'm sure Dawn's birthday party won't be nearly as bad...  
  
Willow: I don't think that's possible...  
  
Buffy: I know, but I still want her to have fun...It's going to be hard on her anyway, being the first birthday without mom. I just don't want to make things worse.   
  
Xander: (oh!) That's the night you slept with...(off there stares) I'm gonna go see what Anya and Giles are up to.  
  
He gets up and walks into one of the back rooms.  
  
Buffy: The whole birthday party part wasn't really all that bad. It was the next day that my hell started...  
  
Willow: come to think of it...maybe we don't want the really hot guy that she likes there.  
  
Buffy: ditto...(worried) maybe we shouldn't invite any guys.   
  
Cut to: Nighttime. Graveyard.  
  
Spike is sitting by his lair, watching over things. He sees a dark shadow come from behind a tree. Spike stands out and gets ready for whatever that dark shadow might be.  
  
Shadow: (We still can't see who it is?) You Spike?  
  
Spike: What's it to you?  
  
The shadow walks up and you can see that he is just some Vamp, but a whole group of shadows come up behind. Apparently he's the leader vamp.  
  
Leader: I heard you have been working with the Slayer...killing some of my boys.  
  
Spike: I guess you heard right then, mate.  
  
Leader: You're proud of that? (Turns to his minions) Here that boys, Spike here is proud that he is buddies with the (mocking Spike) "bloody" Slayer.  
  
Spike looks slightly embarrassed.  
  
Leader: (laughing) And here I thought Angel was slayer whipped. At least he had one of them...what do you call it? Oh that's right...Souls to blame. Awww, and then there's Spike...a "chip" off the old block.  
  
Spike is starting to get really angry. The minions are laughing in the background.   
  
Leader: I could never understand what you guys saw in her...but after last night, phew! Now I get it. Really earns up to her nickname, Buffy the Vampire layer...don't she?   
  
Spike fake laughs a little...and the quickly steps up and grabs a hold of the leaders shirt pulling him off the ground. Spike gets right in his face.  
  
Spike: (angry!) It would be in your best interest to take that back, mate!  
  
The minions swiftly step up, quick to protect their leader. The surround them, Spike notices but doesn't take his eyes off the leader.  
  
Leader: (calm) Lets not lose our heads here, Spike...I didn't come to fight you, but I did come prepared to fight you. Either you put me down or.... well, you're so smart...you figure it out.  
  
Spike hesitates but realizes he's greatly outnumbered. He roughly puts the leader down and takes a step back from him.  
  
Spike: Then what did you bloody hell come here for?   
  
Leader: I wanted to see if you would like to join us. We are in need of someone who knows the slayer like you do.  
  
Spike: I work solo... now, go away.  
  
Spike turns and starts walking toward his lair.  
  
Leader: I have some information about...your chip, Spike. That is if you are interested in hearing it.  
  
Spike instantly stops and turns back around.  
  
Spike: what about it?  
  
Leaders: When's the last time you tried to hurt someone?  
  
Minion: (laughing) trying is as far as he gets...  
  
Spike: I don't know...a while back.  
  
Leader: well, many vamps have come to me recently wanting to join me in my fight for...well, in my fight. Apparently the chip is no longer working...the batteries have seemed to go dead, or something. I thought I would personally give you an invitation to join me...as co-leader of course.   
  
Spike: (conceders)...I, uh  
  
Leader: Take your time. Decide for yourself, I'll be back in a couple of days. I would normally just tell you where our lair is, but you being so close to the slayer and all that...I figured that might not be such a bright idea. Later, Spike.   
  
The leader and his minions all turned and quickly left. Leaving Spike alone, and confused.  
  
Cut to: same night, a few hours later.  
  
Buffy is patrolling, but there really isn't anything to patrol. She looks bored as she walks around the creepy graveyard alone. She stops suddenly, sensing something. She turns around sharply pulling out a stake ready to stake it. She stops instantly and looks annoyed  
  
Buffy: What do you want, Spike?  
  
Spike: lots of things...where should I start?  
  
Buffy: How's about don't.  
  
Spike: word has it you are throwing a little shindig tomorrow night for lil' sis.  
  
Buffy: whose word? It's a surprise party...there shouldn't be words.   
  
Spike: I wanted to know if I could stop by? Wish her a happy existence; maybe bring presents and such...that's what people do at them things, right?   
  
Buffy: I would normally say yes...well, that is if I wanted the party to be a complete disaster.   
  
Spike looks almost hurt, but shakes it off.  
  
Spike: yeah, I'm sure it's it'll be a real fun time without me then.  
  
Buffy: I'm sure it will.  
  
Buffy starts to walk away from him.  
  
Spike: (fed up, almost in a yell) Every night I am out here watching your bloody back...either that or I am baby-sitting one of yours. I think I deserve to at least be treated with a small smidge (uses fingers to show what a smidge is...it's not much) of respect.  
  
Buffy turns back around.  
  
Buffy: (sarcastically) well, I haven't killed ya...I think that's at least a smidge.   
  
Spike: (throws his arms in the arm, still yelling) fine (starts to walk away, turns around suddenly)...Fine! I won't help you out anymore... don't ask me the next time something in need of pathetic ol' Spike comes up. I'm bloody hell sick of you and your lack appreciation. You can go to bleeding hell for all I care... I'm already there cause of you.  
  
Spike turns around to make one them dramatic walk aways. After walking a few feet he slows down, realizing what he just said...before he has a chance to turn around...  
  
Buffy: (hurt, yelling out to him) good! ...Go, It's not like I need you or anything...anyways.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes and decides to continue to walk. Buffy watches him go and then turns and heads home, and she looks slightly upset.  
  
Cut to: Same night. A few hours later.  
  
We see Spike walking up to an old warehouse door. He goes to knock but then pauses to conceder what he is doing. He ponders for a few moments and then turns to walk away. Just then the door opens and who we know of as "homeless man" walks out. (He will now be known as Seth). He looks much cleaner and not nearly as thin.  
  
Seth: hey!  
  
Spike turns back around.  
  
Seth: (trying to sound tough) What do you think you are doing?  
  
Spike: leaving...(turns to go again)  
  
Just then the "leader" comes through the door and outside with Seth. He looks cheerful and carefree just as before.  
  
Leader: Spike! What a...surprise to see you here. You aren't going to do me the honor of coming in? We got some leftovers in the back.  
  
Spike: (irritated, upset...turns around and gets into the leaders face) What do you think I am, one of your pathetic little minions?  
  
Seth: hey!  
  
Leader: (Still calm) Of course not!  
  
Spike: good. And for the record, I don't eat leftovers.  
  
Spike backed away from him, acting a little calmer.  
  
Leader: (laughing) oh really, seems like you're willing to except Angel's...real tragic, great vampire like you...reduced to an animal blood drinking slayer's pet.  
  
Spike: (angry again) I am not a bleeding slayer's pet!  
  
Leader: (smiles) okay...okay, prove it. Join me... as co-partners, like I said before.  
  
Seth: Why is he offered co-partner...and not me!?   
  
Spike: (considering)...uh, I don't know, mate...I  
  
Leader: Spike... you came here for a reason. No one forced you to come see me...you leave now and the offer is off. Yes or No?   
  
Spike stirred a little bit, unsure what to do.  
  
Spike: (uncertain) okay... (Certain) I'll do it! I want in, I want to be the big bad again.   
  
Leader: (enjoying this) oh yeah, you can't just join. You have to prove yourself worthy. (Puts hand on Seth's shoulder) My boy Seth here brought me a toddler. Cute kid too.   
  
Spike gazed at Seth as he smiled like an idiot.... happy to have killed a defenseless child.   
  
Spike: (looked back at the leader) What do you want from me then...(at Seth) infant has already been scratched off the list.   
  
Leader: actually I was thinking on the lines of an adolescent 14-15 years old... whom do I know like that? Oh! That's right, the slayer's sister.  
  
Cut to: Buffy's house. Next day...few hours before sunset.   
  
There are banners, balloons, and all kinds of common birthday decorations everywhere. Buffy was rushing around hanging up more stuff, with the phone to her ear.  
  
Buffy: (to phone) so you can pick her up at eight then?  
  
There are a few beats.  
  
Buffy: (to phone) yeah, at the school...she has tutoring or something...thank you so much! See ya at eight.  
  
Buffy hurries over to the other side of the living room and hangs the phone. Willow walks in, from the kitchen, with a birthday hat on her head.  
  
Willow: so Giles is picking her up?  
  
Buffy: (relieved) yes.  
  
Buffy hands her one of the banners she is holding...  
  
Buffy: wanna help?  
  
Willow starts hanging up the banner.  
  
Willow: Dawn is willing hanging out at the school?  
  
Buffy: yeah I guess...  
  
Willow: Like you used to willing hang out at the library for hours at a time?  
  
Buffy: (slightly worried) uh...yeah, I guess.  
  
Willow: okay then.  
  
Buffy looks a little uneasy but just continues to put balloons up.  
  
Cut to: Magic Shop.  
  
Giles is walking around turning all the lights off. He looks at his watch, and it is 7:47. He walks out and has his keys in his hand as he turns to look the door. Spike comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Giles jumps and drops his keys. He turns around quickly to see who it is. He sees Spike standing there with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Giles: (shocked) good lord, Spike! (Relieved) What are you doing here?   
  
Spike starts to move forward bumping into him. He leans over and opens up the shop door.  
  
Spike: just thought we could talk about stuff...like me being good and all that.  
  
Giles: (annoyed) I already have previous engagements, Spike...maybe some other time.   
  
Spike: enlighten me...like what?  
  
Giles: (bending over to pick up his keys) I must pick Dawn up at the school and take her home, Buffy is throwing her some sort of surprise party this evening. Might you delight me by closing the door so I can lock it?  
  
Spike: I'll pick her up for you...  
  
Giles: that's quite all right.  
  
Spike: but I insist  
  
Spike takes one arm and pushes Giles into the shop. He quickly closes the door and looks it.  
  
Spike: (to the door) You were always so good when it came to giving out the info, old man.  
  
Cut to: outside of Sunnydale High. 8:10 pm.  
  
Dawn is sitting alone on a bench; she has her head resting on her hand. She looks dreadfully bored and upset. She turns her head a little to the left and looks out. She suddenly sits up and smiles a bit.   
  
Dawn: Spike! What are you doing here?  
  
Spike: (sarcastically) thought I would catch up on my American history...Buffy asked me to pick you up and take you to the party.  
  
Dawn stands up and walks over to him.  
  
Dawn: that's supposed to be a surprise, you know?  
  
Spike: don't worry, it will be.  
  
Dawn: but...  
  
Spike: I want to show you something...inside the school.  
  
Spike starts to walk toward the school. He opens up the door and motions for her to go in. Dawn is a little hesitant but walks in. They walk down the hallway...  
  
Dawn: The party isn't here, is it?  
  
Spike: I'm not going to lie to you; it is...I think you would have heard them set up seeing as you have been here the last couple of hours.  
  
Dawn looks instantly uncomfortable. Spike glances over at her...  
  
Spike: lighten up, I won't tell on you...like I really care what you were doing, anyway.  
  
Dawn doesn't seem to relax but she slightly nods.  
  
Spike: so...what were you doing?  
  
They arrive at the gym doors. Spike stops and so does Dawn. Spike looks suddenly upset, but he quickly hides it.  
  
Dawn:...uh, nothing. (subject change, re: to the door) This is?  
  
Spike: (sighs) yeah, this is it.  
  
Dawn: cool.  
  
Dawn goes and opens the door and the gym is completely dark. She walks in and Spike follows, he shuts the door.  
  
Dawn: (excited) Where's the lights?  
  
The lights suddenly flick on and Dawn looks out across the floor shocked. There are dozens of dead people scattered along the floor. She is suddenly breathing heavily, she takes a few steps back...  
  
Dawn: (scared)...Spike?  
  
She turns sharply around to run out of there. Her eyes get even wider when she looks up and seeing Spike blocking her way out...in vamp face.  
  
Dawn: (scared, confused) Wha...w-what is going on?  
  
Spike: (loudly) sorry kid, I have to kill you...   
  
Dawn: Wh-why?   
  
Spike takes a few steps toward her.  
  
Spike: long story...you don't really need to know anyway.  
  
He keeps walking until he gets right in front of her. She makes no attempt to struggle or even move.  
  
Spike: (annoyed) You shouldn't run, kid...it would only make it harder for me to kill you. You would never want to make it harder for me to kill you...  
  
Dawn: (getting it!) o-oh...  
  
Dawn quickly starts to back away from him, but she trips and falls over one of the bodies...  
  
Dawn: (scared, almost in a crying state) ahhh! Ew, Ew... Ew!   
  
Spike's face goes back into human form. He walks up to Dawn and is beginning to put his hand out to her when...we hear the doors slam open and...  
  
Buffy: You touch her and I will...I will...do something really bad that would kill you.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes and turns around towards Buffy; he is about to say something when a loud shuffle behind them causes both of them to look. A few of the minions come creeping out from beneath the bleachers. The leader comes out from the other side.  
  
Leader: I really thought you had a chance there for a second, Spike...guess I was wrong. Once a slayer's pet always a slayer's pet. (to the minions) Lets go...  
  
They walk towards the side door and walk out.  
  
Spike: (shocked) aren't you going to stop them!?  
  
Buffy: I'll find them, after I am done with you.  
  
Spike: I wasn't actually going to hurt her...I just. I wanted...I knew that the leader would come with me...and I knew that you would come at the last minute and stop me...and then you could slay the...slay the leader guy. That's-that's all I was doing.  
  
Buffy: oh! I see...so this had nothing to do with that chip not working anymore...and you wanted to be the "big bad" again.  
  
Spike: (gulps) no...no, nothing.  
  
Buffy smiles at him and then swiftly and powerfully punches him across the face. He flies back a few feet and lands on his back. Buffy scrambles over to Dawn and helps her up.  
  
Buffy: Xander is waiting in the hallway go out there...  
  
Dawn: you aren't going to kill him are you...becau...  
  
Buffy: (interrupting) go!  
  
Dawn gives in and walks out of the Gym, stomping her feet as she went. Spike slowly gets up, ashamed.  
  
Buffy: (fuming mad) what the hell were you thinking? That you were just going to kill her!  
  
Spike: (ashamed) That was the original plan...but  
  
Buffy: but what? You decided that it was the wrong thing to do! You should already know that before hand!  
  
Spike: I do know that! That's why I wanted to do it...you think I like this? Not even being able to kill someone even when I have the chance...everything I am feeling, everything that's wrong with me right now is because of you. I can't be who I used to be because I think about you, and I think about how hard it was to watch you go through losing your mum and for some strange reason I don't want to put anyone else through that...especially you! . I think about how much I love just talking to you...even when you are mad at me. The saddest part of all this is...you don't even care. You tell me to leave you alone and not to bother you...so I am trying to do that but then you come here and threaten to kill me because I am trying my bleeding hardest to get back to normal, and to not love you anymore. Nothing I do is good enough, Buffy...  
  
Buffy: here's a thought...don't try to kill my sister.  
  
Spike just looks at her for a moment with pain in his eyes.  
  
Spike: I give up...kill me. I have nothing going for me anyway. Minions are making fun of me these days...I drink pig's blood through a straw. Go ahead, Buffy...kill me. I know you want to.  
  
Buffy just stands there and looks at him...not sure what to think.  
  
Spike: (yelling) Don't just stand there! Say something cute and stick the damn stake through my bloody heart!  
  
Buffy: Spike...  
  
Spike: See! You can't even do that for me... I have no idea why I care so much. Every little bit of energy I give just to make you at least like me is doubled and then thrown back into my face as hostility and disgust. You know what? I'm leaving...and I'm never coming back. I know what you are thinking...(girl voice) good, now I won't have to put up with you anymore, Spike...hurry go. (Back to normal) You think that now, in a couple of weeks you will miss me. You'll miss the way I was always so honest with you, the way I was always there when you needed someone to talk to, the way I would forgive you for everything you said to me the last time I helped you...and if you needed it I would always help you again. You'll miss the fact that a person would give up every little bit of respect that they had for themselves just because they loved you.   
  
Spike turned away from her and headed toward the door on the opposite side of the gym. He opened up the door and just as he was about to walk out he stopped and turned back towards her.  
  
Spike: Even if you don't miss me, Buffy...I'll miss you...and I'm sorry I even thought about killing Dawn. She really is a great kid...take care of her, there's lots of big bads out there.  
  
The door slammed close as he walked out. Buffy still just stood there, ingesting everything. She looked honestly upset. After a few moments she turned to leave...I put her hand on the door handle in order to open it. At that moment she froze. After a few seconds she let go of the door and backed away from it. She then turned around and started toward the door Spike went out of.  
  
Cut to: Same night. Minutes later. Spike's lair.  
  
We see Spike packing some clothes into a large leather bag, probably at one time used for weapons. He walks over to his "dresser" and pulls out a few more clothing items. A picture of Buffy falls out and hits the floor. Spike puts the clothes back down in the dresser and picks up the picture. He looks at in for a few moments before tossing it back down in his dresser. Right at the moment his crypt door opens and Buffy walks in. Spike glances over at her and then grabs the same clothes back out of the dresser and heads over to his bag to pack them.  
  
Spike: ever hear of knocking?   
  
Buffy ignores him and walks up to him. She takes the clothes out of his hands and places them sloppily into the bag. She looks up at him struggling to make eye contact; Spike looks at her...a little confused. Buffy places her hand on his face and slowly moves into kiss him...he hesitates but accepts and returns the kiss. This isn't some peck on the cheek, folks...as the kiss continues as does the heat between them. All the tension, all heat, all the chemistry was all coming out during this kiss. Buffy even starts to push him down onto the bed knocking the bag off...as soon as the bag hits the floor, Spike breaks off the kiss and lightly pushes Buffy away from him.  
  
Spike: (breathing hard, maybe in a mild shock) Do you realize what you are doing?  
  
Buffy: (also kinda shocked) I think so...  
  
Spike: you think so?  
  
Buffy: I don't want you to leave...you're right I would miss you. I would miss almost everything about.... I have been taking advantage of you...and I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: What does this mean? Are you telling me that we have a chance at something?  
  
Buffy: I-I don't know. I think so...  
  
Spike: That's not good enough...I need an honest response, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I don't know! I ju-just don't want you to leave...  
  
Spike: (slightly angry again) why? So I can stay here and be walked around on. Buffy, I'm leaving...I can't take this anymore. I can't take you anymore!   
  
Buffy: what? But...I  
  
Spike: You don't love me and you know it. You never will...I accept that now. You are just afraid to lose someone else.   
  
Buffy: Spike...don't do this, please... just  
  
Spike: (interrupting) why not! Angel does it...he left you even when you begged him to stay and he is considered to be the smart one...the strong one for giving up the person he loves just so you could find someone like Captain Cardboard. After I go people will probably call me a fool and still make stupid slayer's pet remarks. It's not fair...you even love Angel, he gets to leave knowing that you loved him...that if and when he came back you would be waiting for him. I am going to leave here tonight, probably go through hell knowing that I left you even though you asked me to stay...but I will still know you never loved me...and never ever will...that all the pain I am going through is for nothing!  
  
Spike turns his back to her, slightly pacing.  
  
Buffy: then don't leave...Spike, I am willing to give us a chance...is that not enough for you? What do you want from me?  
  
Spike sharply turns back around and walks past Buffy and heads for the door... He opens it up and motions with his arm for her to walk out.  
  
Spike: okay fine...lets go tell the scoobies about us then. I bet they would love to hear that you are with me.  
  
Buffy slightly looks down at the ground. She doesn't move  
  
Spike: (sadness spreads across his face and his anger is gone) I think you should go...  
  
He leaves the door open and slowly walks back toward his bed. He leans over and picks the bag up off the floor and starts folding everything up again. Buffy hesitates for a few moments but then turns and leaves...the door slamming behind her. Spike continues to pack. Suddenly he picks up the bag and tosses it angrily across the room, it smashes into his lamp causing everything to go dark.  
  
Spike: oh, Bloody Hell!  
  
Cut to: Next day. In the magic shop.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara are sitting at the table talking.  
  
Tara: She didn't really seem all that upset.  
  
Buffy: I wanted it to be perfect and look what happens...  
  
Xander: your parent's invited over all their friends and they ate all your cake before you even got home from school!  
  
Willow: Xander, you really need to move on from that...(whispers to Tara, loud enough for everyone to hear) it's all I heard about for months.  
  
Anya: I was actually starting to like Spike too...(looks at Buffy, meanly) you shouldn't have made him leave!  
  
Buffy: actually I didn't...(off their looks) I didn't have a choice; it was either make him leave or kill him.  
  
Xander: I would have killed him, he came this close (fingers show a small amount...like a smidge) to killing her. What if you wouldn't have showed up?  
  
Buffy looks away from him. The smidge thing makes her think about Spike...again. She knows that he never would have actually killed Dawn; it's just easier to pretend that he would have.  
  
Buffy: well, I did so...lets just put it behind us, okay?  
  
Xander: Has anyone claimed his lair, yet? He has some pretty neat stuff in there...evil vampire stuff but still...I call it!  
  
Cut to: later that day. Spike's lair.   
  
We see Buffy sitting on Spike's bed...the lair looks almost the same as it always had. Buffy was holding one of her shirts that Spike probably stole from her house. We see a tear fall down her cheek. Little did Buffy know a couple of days ago how much Spike actually meant to her. She still can't believe that he left her, but she can understand why he did. Even now that he has left she can't admit to anyone that she cared about him, hell it was hard enough admitting it to herself. She exhales loudly and places the shirt on the bed. She stands up getting ready to leave.  
  
Buffy: (to herself, stiffly from crying) more then a smidge... Spike, much more.   
  
Fades out. End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. All or Nothing

  
Title: All or Nothing   
Summary: This is after "the body"...and before Buffy died and intervention never happened. It is 2-3 months after "chip off the old block"  
Author: taterbug a.k.a. Staci  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss and I am just borrowing.  
Dedication: This is for all my B/S friends at Hysteria!  
Rating: PG   
  
  
  
The first thing we see the "Angel investigations" office. All the lights are out and the place looks empty. We hear the sound of someone unlocking a door, and then we hear it open. We watch was Angel walks through the door, and flicks on the light. He is wearing his normal black attire, and looks quite tired. He takes off his leather jacket and places it on the counter. He starts to walk into one of back rooms when he stops and looks around. He obviously senses something. He slowly and carefully walks into is office, there is someone sitting at his desk looking through folders. The man looks clean-cut and normal and he is overly dressed up. He looks up as he hears Angel come in. He calmly puts the folder down and stands up; he stretches his hand out in effort to shake Angel's hand.  
  
Man: It's about time you got here, you're Angel right?  
  
Angel makes to attempt to shake this guys hand. He just stands there and glazes at the man. He doesn't look happy.  
  
Angel: Who are you? And more importantly what are you doing here?  
  
The man gives up and puts his hand down. He seems to be in a super good mood. At least compared to Angel's. He sits back down in Angel's chair.  
  
Man: (re: the chair beside Angel) Have a seat...then we will discuss who I am and more importantly what I am doing here.  
  
Angel is resistant, but very curious so after a few moments of pondering he scoots the chair up and sits down.  
  
Angel: so, who ar...  
  
Man: (interrupting) I am a messenger for the powers that be. There fore I am here to give you message...  
  
Angel: (still non-trusting) Why didn't they just send it through Cordelia...like they always do?  
  
Man: (cool) It's not like I am best buds with them. They give me a message and I deliver it. I don't ask questions...but I'm guessing this is more important then the normal memos you get, though.  
  
Angel: (very curious) well...what is it then?  
  
The man sits up and reaches into his back pocket, he pulls out a piece of paper. He sits back down and starts to read it.  
  
Man: (reading the paper) please tell the vampire with a soul that he has one more challenger to fight and defeat before his redemption is completed. If he defeats the challenger the vampire with a soul shall become nortal.  
  
Angel: nortal?  
  
Man: (looks hard at paper)...uh, sorry...mortal.  
  
Angel looks surprising more up beat then before.   
  
Angel: I thought I had an apocalypse...and all kinds of other stuff that would probably end up killing me to defeat, before I became human?  
  
Man: (sarcastic, pointing to self) me: massager. I can't answer your questions...I don't know. Just go fight something and don't worry about it, jeesh.  
  
The man starts to get up; he folds the paper up and puts it in his back pocket. He heads for the door, he walks out. Angel just sits there, thinking. Angel suddenly gets up and yells out to the man.  
  
Angel: Who's the challenger!?   
  
Right at that moment we hear the door shut...as we:  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale. Nighttime. The Bronze.  
  
Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara are sitting in like a semi-circle. Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara on the couch. Buffy is sitting alone on the chair. Xander and Anya are cuddly and playful with each other; Buffy looks over at them with a slight tint of envy on her face.  
  
Willow: (breaking Buffy gaze) so Buffy, how's patrolling this days?  
  
Buffy: (to Willow) the same joyful experience it's always been. Well actually...this is kinda funny: the other night I was...  
  
A slow song starts to play.  
  
Tara: (interrupting Buffy...re: to willow) Would you like to dance?  
  
Buffy: ... patrolling...(stops talking)  
  
Willow: (blissful, to Tara) of course. (Realizes, to Buffy) oh, that is if you don't mind. You were in the middle a story...probably a really great one too.  
  
Buffy: (obviously upset) no...go ahead, I'm fine.  
  
Willow smiles and her and Tara get up and walk over to the dance floor. Buffy exhales loudly and plops back in her chair. She looks over at the dance floor and gazes off, after a few moments of gazing...her eyes start to follow someone. She gets up and hurriedly heads to the dance floor. Xander and Anya don't even notice that she left, they continue with the cuddling. Buffy starts pushing people out of her way, her eyes locked on someone...maybe a vampire. She starts to slow down as she approaches the person she has been watching. We can finally see what she had been seeing; we see what looks like Spike's back. He is talking to a group of people, some of them are laughing. Buffy walks up to him and timidly taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and Buffy looks at him, her face goes from nervous excited...to disappointed. The man looks nothing like Spike from the front and sure as hell isn't him. The guy looks Buffy up and down, and seems pleased.  
  
Guy: (to Buffy): well, hi there!  
  
Buffy: (exhales) sorry I thought you were someone else.  
  
Buffy turns to walk away.  
  
Guy: I can be anyone you want me to be, baby  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and continues to walk.  
  
Cut to: LA. Cordelia's apartment.  
  
Angel and Cordy are in the middle of an argument. Angel is sitting on the couch and Cordy is pacing back and forth in front of him and talking in lecture mode.  
  
Cordy: (slight yell) you can't just go there!  
  
Angel: (calm) why not?  
  
Cordy starts to pace more...  
  
Cordy: I don't know, Angel. Maybe because you haven't been there in over 2 years!  
  
Angel: (shrugs) so...  
  
Cordy: (frustrated) okay fine. What are you going to say then...(imitating Angel) oh, Hi Buffy...in a couple of week's tops I am going to be human. (Does a stupid laugh) wanna be my girl friend again? (Does laugh again)  
  
Angel gets a goofy look on his face and looks down...  
  
Angel: well actually, yeah... I was going to say something like that; you don't think that's a good way to tell her? (Looks worried) I don't laugh like that do I?  
  
Cordy: Do you think she is just going to take you back...just like that!?  
  
Angel: (sad, worried) you don't think she will?  
  
Cordy: (calmer...compassionate) Angel, people move on. Buffy's moved on... she has this whole life now that has nothing to do with you. All you are going to do is confuse her.   
  
Angel: (conceders this) but...I want to be with her...I do. I think we could make things work...I mean yeah, it might be strange at first...but I know Buffy, and I think that she will want me back.  
  
Cordy sits down beside Angel, she has given up.  
  
Cordy: okay...go; don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
-  
  
Cut to: a couple nights later. Buffy's house.  
  
We see Angel walking slowly up the steps onto the porch. He pauses and then turns to leave, he stops at the bottom of the stairs, turns back around and goes up them again. He walks up to the door and raises his hand to knock, but then lowers it. He was about to leave again when the door opened. Angel turned around expecting to see Buffy when Dawn was actually standing there.  
  
Dawn: (not happy to see him) What are you doing here?  
  
Angel scratches his head and he looks really nervous.  
  
Angel: (smiles, polite) Hi Dawn, is ...uh, is Buffy home?  
  
Dawn: actually I think she went out with her boyfriend tonight, I don't expect her back till morning.   
  
Angel: (smile drops) w-what?  
  
Dawn: (rolls eyes) She's out patrolling, idiot...  
  
Angel: (very relieved...even slightly laughing) okay...okay, thank you. Talk to you later, Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Ew...Do you have to? I'm sorry about the Buffy thing  
  
Angel smiles at her and then turns to leave. He gets in his car and pulls out; he waves at Dawn as he drives away.  
  
-  
  
Cut to: minute's later, graveyard.  
  
Buffy is walking around; she isn't really paying attention to anything...her thoughts are obviously elsewhere. She suddenly becomes alert and starts looking around. She walks toward a bunch of hedge plants. She looks at the trees curiously ...she ponders for a moment and then:  
  
Buffy: (hopeful) Spike?  
  
The bushes start to move as someone goes to walk out of them. Sure enough it is Spike. He looks just like he always had, maybe dressed a little more casual.  
  
Spike: them slayer senses are remarkable...(looks down) I was hoping you would see me.  
  
Buffy: (very excited, but hides it) w-what are you doing here? I thought that you were leaving forever? Two months is hardly forever.  
  
Spike: (modest) It felt like it...   
  
Buffy couldn't help it anymore, she was so happy to see him. She let out a small smile and that's all it took for Spike to realize that he was wanted there. He smiled back at her. The atmosphere between was a lot different then before...mainly because Buffy wanted him there, for once. Spike scratched his head and looked around...  
  
Spike: patrolling, huh?  
  
Buffy dug at the grass with her foot, and also looked around...  
  
Buffy: yep.  
  
They both just stood there for a few moments, causing a strange awkward silence. Then almost suddenly Spike moved in and started kissing her. She was slightly hesitant at first but then moved in closer to him. Just as things were getting good, Spike pulled away from her...  
  
Spike: (slightly breathing hard) sorry...  
  
Buffy moved in close to him again.  
  
Buffy: don't be...  
  
She initiated the kiss this time, pushing him back and causing him to run into the bushes...  
  
Spike: (still in kiss mode) ow, ow...ow!  
  
Buffy: (kissing him) sorry...sorry.  
  
Spike took a few steps forward in order to get away from the bushes. They continued to make out  
  
-  
  
Cut to: Graveyard, same time.  
  
Angel pulls up in his car and parks it; he gets out and starts walking through the graveyard, looking around. He starts walking into the wooded area just off of the graveyard. It's almost like he knows where Buffy is, but he had always had a sense of her ...as she did with him. He is being stalker like, hiding sneakily behind trees and bushes, as he looks for her. We hear Buffy slightly giggle, Angel hears it too and walks over closer to were Buffy is. He can slightly see her back, but quickly turns away pumping himself up for what he is about to tell her. He smiles and then turns back around and walks closer to Buffy, just about to come out of the bush and talk to her. His face suddenly goes from a smile to completely shocked and devastated.  
  
-Buffy's POV. (Point of view)   
  
Buffy suddenly stops kissing Spike and quickly backs away from him. Hoping, praying that her instinct is wrong this time.  
  
Spike: (surprised, worried) what?   
  
Buffy looks around and then stops right on the spot where Angel is. Deep down she knows he is there, but tries really hard not to believe it.  
  
-Angel's POV.  
  
He notices Buffy looking in his direction so he, in a hurried why, starts walking backwards. He trips over a root and falls to the ground causing a thud. He scurries up and starts to quickly get out of there.  
  
-Buffy's POV.  
  
She takes a few steps toward the area, when she hears a loud thud. She looks back at Spike and he looks at her...they both look back at the spot. Buffy can tell that the person is running off. She starts to take off after him. Spike goes to follow her; she stops and turns to him.  
  
Buffy: just...stay here, okay?  
  
Spike: (thinking wtf?) what...why?   
  
Buffy: (in a hurry) I'll explain later, just say here...please? I'll be back in a second, I promise.  
  
Spike: (gives in) all right...(to Buffy as she leave, almost in a yell) be careful!  
  
Buffy takes off. Spike stands there for a few moments before pulling out a cigarette. He puts it in his mouth and takes out his lighter, just as he is about to light it he stops and takes the cigarette out of his mouth. He smiles, just realizing what happened. He even lets out a small giggle before putting the cigarette back into his mouth and lighting it.  
  
Cut to: Buffy/Angel POV.  
  
Angel finally arrives at his car but knows Buffy is following him. He gives up and decides just to let her catch up to him. Buffy finally comes running out of the wooded area and stops dead cold in her tracks when she sees Angel standing there. He can't even look at her; he looks down at the ground. She takes a few steps closer to him.  
  
Buffy: (shocked, worried) Angel? W-what are you doing here? ...  
  
Angel: (really upset, still not looking at her) does it matter?   
  
Buffy is breathing hard and actually seems ashamed, she wasn't ready for anyone to see her with Spike especially not Angel .She kept walking up to him. She was only a few yards away now. She looks down at the ground as well...  
  
Buffy: It was a firs...well, second time thing. It's nothing...I mean, It's Spike. I was just...not thinking. I- I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see that.  
  
Angel continued to look at the ground. He almost seemed a little angry now.  
  
Buffy: (worried, pleading) Angel, say something! ... Anything!   
  
Angel finally looked up and made eye contact with her.  
  
Angel: (still upset, hint of anger) What do you want me to say? That was the very last thing I ever thought I would see...actually I never even thought I would see it.  
  
There was an awkward silence.   
  
Angel: so what? Are you going to make this thing with Spike into something serious because if you are...just kill me now. I can't take that...  
  
Buffy: I think that maybe you over reacting a little...  
  
Angel: (loses it) Am I!? Damn it, Buffy! If I would have known you were just going to be with Spike I could just st...  
  
Buffy: (interrupting, also getting mad) stayed!? Yeah, because me wanting you to sure as hell wasn't enough!  
  
Angel: That's not fair! I didn't have a choice... I wanted you to have someone who actually has a pulse. Not to go and find another vampire! (mumbles) Spike...  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes at him and turns away; this is something she really doesn't want to talk about.  
  
Buffy: (calmer) but if you knew that this would happen with Spike you wouldn't have left?  
  
Angel: (sighs) It doesn't matter...anyway  
  
Buffy turned back to him.  
  
Buffy: would you stay now? Knowing if you didn't I would start something with Spike.  
  
Angel: you're starting something with Spike?!   
  
Buffy: I didn't stay that...  
  
Angel turns and looks her straight in the eyes.  
  
Angel: (calm) Why do you think I came here tonight? I wanted to talk to you about us...and about our future.  
  
Buffy: (shocked) What?! S-since when were you thinking about an us?  
  
There was pain in his eyes as he looks away from her  
  
Angel: It was a mistake coming here. If you even have feelings for Spike, it means you don't care about me anymore...let alone enough restart a relationship.  
  
Buffy: that's not true... you know that's not true. Angel, you have always known how I felt about you.  
  
Angel: that's my point. There's no way you would ever even think about a relationship with Spike if you still loved me. You know just thinking about you two would kill me.  
  
Buffy: This really has nothing to do with you, Angel. You suddenly come here and tell me you want to be with me again and just expect me to drop everything! I really don't understand why you are telling me this anyway... I thought that you didn't want to be with me. What happened to that theory?   
  
Angel:...well, I-... I love you, Buffy... even when I find you kissing Spike in the middle of a graveyard...I still love you. I will always love you.  
  
Buffy looked away from him, on the verge of crying.  
  
Buffy: I think you should go home. This isn't your business, anymore. I'm not ready for this.  
  
Angel looked extremely hurt by that.  
  
Angel: (plea) Buffy...I have to tell you som...  
  
Buffy: I don't care! ... Just go.  
  
She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He looks at her for a long time just trying to understand all this. He looks honestly confused and deeply upset.  
  
Angel: (hurt) okay...fine, it that's what you want. Then I'll go.   
  
He walks around and gets into his car and shuts the door.  
  
Angel: (bitter) I hope you have one hell of a time with Spike!  
  
He starts the car up and backs out into the road, and drives away. Leaving Buffy standing there, unsure what to do. She is stunned by everything that just happened. She walks over to a tree and sits down leaning her head up against it and slowly starts to cry.  
  
Cut to: a few hours later.  
  
Spike is sitting on the ground in the same place where Buffy left him and few hours ago. There are cigarette buds all around him. He is slightly playing with the grass and looks bored. He hears ruffling in the bushes and starts to stand up, excited. Buffy walks into view, she lets out a small smile surprised he waited that long for her.   
  
Spike: (sweetly) What happened? Are you all right?  
  
Buffy: (tired) I think we need to talk.  
  
Spike shook his head and they started walking together, toward his crypt. There was some distance between them...but it was closer then they used to walk together. Spike looks at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
Buffy: (no emotion) When I took off a few hours ago...it was Angel I went after. He came here to talk to me and just happened to come at the moment we were...when we were kissing.   
  
Spike: (worried) well...what happened?  
  
Buffy: (no emotion) I told him to go home and that my life was none of his business.  
  
Spike: (excited) You did! (Lets out a little laugh) I can't believe this...you actually want to be with me!  
  
Spike is super happy and almost looks like he is going to hug her or something. Buffy looks up at him almost like she is going to cry, Spike notices this and calms down...suddenly worried about her. He caringly puts his hand on her lower shoulder/arm area.  
  
Spike: What's wrong? ...(Suddenly angry) He didn't bloody hurt you, did he?  
  
Buffy didn't look up and him. She just kept gazing forward; she still didn't have hardly any emotion her face or voice.  
  
Buffy: of course not.  
  
Spike: (getting slightly fed up) well...what's wrong then?  
  
They arrive at Spike's crypt and Buffy stops and turns to him, still not making eye contact, though.  
  
Buffy: I-I don't think that I should see you like this anymore.   
  
Spike: (shocked) What!? But you told him to go away... I thought that meant that...I thought, I...  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry...I just don't know what else to do. I just don't want to hurt Angel like that.   
  
Spike turns away from her and walks a few steps trying to hold in his anger...he turns back toward her. She finally looks up at him making eye contact; there were tears in her eyes. She sniffs and quickly wipes the tear away. Seeing her crying was all Spike needed to get compassionate again.  
  
Spike: (sweetly)...Don't cry.  
  
Buffy looks at him for a few moments before saying anything.  
  
Buffy: He basically told me that the reason he came back here was to be with me again...and *I told him to go home. (Suddenly almost in a yell, crying more) I just don't understand why he would do this to me! (she puts her hands up to her head) I'm just so confused...He has to do this just when I am starting to...  
  
Spike: (interrupting, taking a few steps towards her) Starting to...what?  
  
Buffy gives him a "duh" look, and Spike smiles at her. He leans in to kiss her but pauses a couple inches away from her face waiting for her to push him away...but she moves in and kisses him instead. After a few moments Spike starts to advance towards his crypt, surprisingly Buffy walks with him. They continue to kiss as Spike tugs his door open with one hand. They stumble in and Buffy pushes him up against the wall, continuing to kiss him. A few moments pass and then Spike suddenly cuts off the kiss. He looks at Buffy with confusion in his eyes.  
  
Spike: Where's all my stuff?  
  
She turns around and looks at the place, it's almost bare except for a refrigerator and his bed. She turns back to him.  
  
Buffy: ohhh... Xander called your stuff.  
  
Spike: (slightly angry) what!?...(He starts to mumble)  
  
Buffy: (playfully) does it really matter, right now?   
  
Buffy smiled at him and quieted his mumbles by kissing him again. It was even hotter then last time. They stay against the wall for a few moments before Spike takes a few steps forward, Buffy stumbles backwards a bit staying with him. She continues to kiss him and she even grabs hold of his shirt and starts to pull it off. They stop kissing just long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head, and then they start again. They slowly stumble over to his bed, Buffy sort of climbs on it backwards. This causes Spike to be on top of her, they continue to kiss as we...  
  
Cut to: The next morning. Angel's House/Hotel thing.  
  
Angel comes stumbling in the back door. He walks into the main room and looks tiredly at the same messenger that we saw before, just this time he was sitting in the counter eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
Angel: (not to polite) What do you want?!  
  
The messenger jumps and spills some of the cereal on his pants. He quickly gets up and looks at Angel, setting the bowl down on the counter. The front of his pants are soaking wet.  
  
Messenger: Hey man...  
  
Angel: (fed up) What is it?  
  
Messenger: uh...(tries to think) oh yeah! You lost the challenge or whatever... You gotta towel?  
  
Angel: (huh?) but...how? I haven't fought anything.  
  
Messenger: (shrugs) I don't know...they said you lost. That's all I know.  
  
Angel: They had to tell you more then that! I really didn't fight anything.  
  
Messenger: maybe it was like...a mental opponent or something, I don't know...I could really use a towel.  
  
Angel: I just don't know...  
  
Angel suddenly realizes. He looks literally stunned as he sits down in his chair.  
  
Messenger: Towel!?  
  
Angel: (still stunned, looking straight ahead) b-bathroom cabinet.  
  
Messenger: thanks man.  
  
The messenger takes off up the stairs to find a bathroom. Angel just sits there, he doesn't move. The messenger comes back a few minutes later trying to clean his pants with the towel. It's not working to well. He looks over at Angel...  
  
Messenger: so...what did you lose to?  
  
Angel continues to stare forward.  
  
Angel: I went to tell my ex-girlfriend that I wanted her back and she told me to leave her alone, and to go home...this was all after I found her and Spike making-out.  
  
Messenger: (slightly laughing) She picked a guy named Spike over you...  
  
Angel gave him a stern look and the messenger shut up.  
  
Messenger: It'll be alright, man...there's more fish in the sea, and the human thing will happen someday. Ummm, you wanna go out to lunch or something, help you cheer up. I'll pay...  
  
Angel: (duh) vampire...  
  
Messenger: oh yeah...(nervous laugh) guess I'm not really helping...I'll just go.  
  
The Messenger starts to heading toward the door, Angel just sits there...   
  
Cut to: Spike's lair. Morning.  
  
Buffy and Spike are curled up under the blankets. Buffy has her head rested on his chest just below his shoulder blade. Spike starts to shift.  
  
Spike: (tiredly) good morning.  
  
Buffy's eyes suddenly come open; she looks shocked...but then relaxes and takes a deep breath.   
  
Buffy: morning.  
  
Fade out.  
  
End Show.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
